breeze
by nilakandi
Summary: IchiRuki; Ichigo, bangunlah! kau sedang tidak bermimpi.


**Fandom: **Bleach

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warning1: **T+, romance, AU, scene dan alur lompat-lompat, typo's, EyD salah, OoC, bahasa gado-gado.

**Warning2: **_Tidak ada hal apapun berbentuk materi diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini._

**Catatan1: **Fanfiksi perdana di fandom Bleach. Sedang dalam keadaan gila saat menulis ini. Dan maaf kalau kesannya nyampah! _Hampura!_

* * *

.

.

_biarkan yang tak terucapkan mengalir bersama sentuhan kerinduan._

.

.

**breeze **© nilakandi 2014

.

.

* * *

**A**da beberapa hal yang tidak Ichigo sukai di hari minggu.

—banyak, sebenarnya.

Contohnya saja, Ichigo tak sudi bangun pagi-pagi setelah melewatkan malam panjang penuh operasi. Tapi, nyatanya Isshin seolah tak mau mengerti. Dengan kejam, ia titahkan Yuzu atau pun Karin mengeksekusi Si Sulung kurang beruntung, tanpa hati. Dan berakhir dengan muka kusut baru bangun tidur di pagi hari khas Ichigo Kurosaki terpampang di atas meja saji.

Ichigo selalu merana.

Di hari minggu.

Sungguh.

.

* * *

.

**I**chigo masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika daun pintu terbuka dan menimbulkan suara decitan kecil yang hinggap di telinganya. Ia tak acuh. Barangkali itu Karin, atau Yuzu, atau mungkin Si Kolot Isshin.

Mungkin saja.

Dan mungkin saja kali ini Ichigo akan lebih teguh dalam memperpanjang masa tidurnya. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya.

_Hell_, ia baru tiba subuh tadi. Panggilan operasi mendadak ketika hendak pulang dan segudang tugas lainnya membuatnya melek dan begadang semalaman.

Kampret, memang.

Dan jauh lebih kampret ketika sekarang ia akan dibangunkan.

_Kami-sama, apa salahnya?_

_Ichigo benar-benar masih ingin tidur sekarang_.

Suara gorden yang terbuka sayup-sayup tertangkap dalam telinganya. Sementara kulit kecoklatan Ichigo mulai bisa merasakan partikel-partikel kalor yang selama ini terhalang gorden.

Ichigo menggeliat.

Selimut dirapatkan.

…_masih ingin tidur sekarang._

Kali ini giliran jendela kamarnya yang dibuka, memberikan akses yang lebih leluasa pada cahaya matahari untuk merangkak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Serta semilir angin yang menerbangkan bau lavender perlahan menyusup, samar-samar tercium.

Dan entah kenapa terasa familiar dalam ingatannya.

Ichigo makin mengeratkan selimutnya.

…_ingin tidur sekarang._

"—o."

Mungkin Ichigo tengah bermimpi ketika ia merasa mendengar suara Rukia yang sayup-sayup memanggilnya.

Mungkin saja.

"—go"

Mungkin saja ini ulah stress yang berkepanjangan yang diakibatkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter dimana hari libur sangat krusial dan ia tidak bisa semena-mena membolos kerja. Mungkin juga ini akibat dirinya yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, mungkin.

"—higo."

Dan mungkin saja karena Ichigo tengah merindukan Rukia.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

"—chigo."

Ichigo menggeleng.

…_tidur sekarang._

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

"…"

"BANGUN JERUK KAMPRET!"

Lalu, bagi Ichigo bumi gonjang-ganjing dan matanya melotot.

* * *

.

_biarkan yang jadi mimpi terealisasi dalam kidung hati_

.

* * *

**A**da beberapa hal yang tidak Ichigo mengerti tentang Rukia.

—banyak, sebenarnya.

Bahkan dengan interval waktu yang begitu lama dan kebersamaan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, tak mampu membuat Ichigo mengerti bagaimana jalan pemikiran dari adik Byakuya itu.

Rukia memang masih judes. Masih suka menyebutnya dengan sapaan mesra berbentuk kalimat _'Jeruk'_ atau memukulnya ketika ia berbicara asal. Ia juga masih berbadan mungil dan pendek, dan kuntet. Dan harum. Juga, kadang menjengkelkan.

Dan juga bocah _midget_ itu masih suka membuatnya jantungan dengan kepergian dan kepulangannya yang tak pernah ia beritahukan.

Nahasnya, ia selalu mendulang sial ketika Si Bocah Kuntet ini tak ada.

Masalahnya, Si Bangkotan Isshin akan menghasut kedua adik tersayangnya untuk memusuhi kakak mereka. Membuatnya meradang dengan panggilan _'Lelaki Pecundang'_.

Kata Isshin, "_Kakakmu tak mau meminta maaf pada Rukia dan akhirnya ia pulang ke Kyoto. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. Hu..hu..hu.._."

_Cih, siapa yang bertengkar?_

Yang ada Rukia meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pesan dan hanya meninggalkan memo di atas kulkas dengan kata-kata singkat:

'_Aku pulang ke Kyoto.'_

Kontan saja menimbulkan spekulasi negatif dan tentu saja kambing hitamnya adalah Ichigo.

Kampret, memang.

Dan jauh lebih kampret lagi ketika Ichigo tahu ponsel Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

Dan sekarang, Rukia kembali dengan muka yang ditekuk-tekuk masam. Berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Menyilangkan dada serta mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dua bulan aku di Kyoto dan kau berubah jadi jeruk malas tukang tidur."

Suara Rukia masih sama, seingatnya, dan Ichigo mencubiti lengannya.

"Sialan. Aku tidak mimpi."

Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling menarik Rukia dalam dekapannya.

* * *

.

_biarkan yang tak terpahami lebur dalam dekapan penuh afeksi_

.

* * *

"Kapan kau tiba?"

Pertanyaan pertama Ichigo yang terlontar dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur itu mengudara. Ichigo mengeratkan dekapannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas kepala Rukia. Sementara itu Rukia terlihat kepayahan lepas dari lilitan Iblis Jeruk itu. Dan, akhirnya Rukia menyerah. Membiarkan Ichigo menyeringai senang di atas rambutnya.

"Hei, Rukia!"

"Pagi tadi, sejam setelah kau pulang. Dan Jeruk, lepas! Sesak tahu!"

Ichigo pura-pura tuli.

Hanya keheningan yang menelusup setelahnya.

Ichigo yang mencoba kembali tertidur serta Rukia yang masih berkelut dalam pikirannya.

Ichigo menguap. Ia melirik jam digital yang berada di atas nakasnya. Pukul 9 pagi.

Lalu merasa mengantuk.

"Hei Ichigo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pertanyaan iseng. Ichigo tahu. Rukia hanya tidak mau membiarkannya terlelap kembali dan mencoba membujuknya agar bangun pagi, sepertinya.

"Hng…baik. Kutebak kau disuruh Si Bangkotan untuk membangunkanku."

Tapi Ichigo kokoh. Ia menjawab dengan mata terpejam dan pelukan yang dieratkan. Rukia mendecih.

"Ichigo, kau belum mandi, ya?"

"Hng…ya."

"Jeruk, kau bau!"

"Ya."

"Ichigo, kau bau busuk!"

"Ya."

"Ichigo, bisa lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Jeruk, ada kakakku di bawah."

"Oh, ya?"

"Jeruk, aku akan berteriak."

"Silahkan, dan mereka akan berpikir _iya-iya_. Dan menikahkan kita."

"Cih, kampret."

"Terimakasih."

Lalu hening. Ichigo bisa merasakan Rukia menyandarkan kepala padanya. Lalu seringai kemenangan tak mau lepas dari bibir Ichigo. Ia merasa bisa tidur nyenyaaaak sekaliii~

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan…

"Hei, Jeruk kenapa jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar pacuan kuda di dalamnya?"

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Diamlah Rukia!"

Ichigo memerah.

* * *

.

_biarkan yang tak terjawab meresap dalam ruang sanubari_

.

* * *

**M**ereka telah lama mengenal.

Isshin dan Byakuya telah lama mengenal.

Isshin mengenal Byakuya sebagai pemegang kursi kekuasaan klan Kuchiki.

Dan Byakuya mengenal Isshin sebagai seorang dokter jenius yang patut dikagumi, singgkirkan kenyataan bahwa dokter jenius itu mengalami retardasi mental tingkat akut.

Bermula dari Rukia yang ingin bersekolah di Karakura dan Byakuya yang khawatir akan keselamatan adiknya, membuat Byakuya mau tak mau mencari patner. Kalau tak mau dibilang satpam demi keselamatan adik semata wayangnya.

Dan jatuhlah pilihannya pada Isshin, dokter duda beranak tiga pemilik rumah sakit Karakura.

Sungguh, Byakuya tak tahu bahwa pilihannya akan menjadi pilihan yang salah atau tepat.

Tepat karena menitipkan Rukia pada Isshin yang nyatanya mampu menyayagi Rukia seperti anak dari almarhumah istrinya.

Dan terasa amat salah saat menyadari gelagat anak Isshin yang menyayangi Rukia layaknya calon istrinya.

"Byakuya, menurutmu bagaimana anakku?"

Pertama kalinya, mereka duduk dalam keadaan serius. Bukan mengenai saham-saham bisnis. Atau mengenai relasi mereka dalam kemajuan ekonomi. Bukan, bukan hal itu.

Byakuya berdehem, "maksud Anda?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Byakuya bukan tak mengerti, hanya saja ia butuh penjelasan dan tak mau salah dalam mengambil langkah. "Begitulah?"

Isshin tersenyum, "Dia bisa menjadi suami yang baik, sepertinya."

Byakuya mengambil teh yang tersaji apik dalam cangkir porselen, meneguknya pelan-pelan. "Anda tahu bahwa 'sepertinya' belum memiliki keabsahan yang nyata."

Kolot.

Dan Isshin tertawa, "benar-benar kau, Byakuya!"

Byakuya diam. Meresapi teh yang mengalir lewat tenggorokannya.

"…"

"…"

"—akan kupikirkan."

.

.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**Catatan2: **duh, duh, duh, udah lama ngeship pair IchiRuki dan dibuat kurang dari sejam. Maaf kalau kesannya amburadul dan cemang-cemong.

**Catatan3: **Btw, ini twoshoot atau threeshoot.

**Catatan4: **Ada yang mau meninggalkan review, kritik maupun saran?


End file.
